1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus for determining an exercise capability of an individual, and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
By analyzing respiration or a change in a blood lactate density of a user exercising on a treadmill or an ergometer, a point in time at which a biometric signal of the user changes is detected. Through the detection, an exercise capability of the user is evaluated.
As described above, equipment, for example, a treadmill or an ergometer are used to evaluate an exercise capability of a user, and separate equipment is used to analyze respiration or a blood lactate density. Additionally, to evaluate the exercise capability of the user, the user exercises until the user is exhausted.